Oneshots
by MarsCrafted
Summary: Hello I'm MarsCrafted, these are a few oneshots. Ranging from love story's to wild things. I will take request and warning I'm not checking spell so bear with my as I countue to write, enjoy! It's my first story. Teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm MrasCrafted this si my first fanfic and it is a human version story thing**

Today was going to be perfect. Keefer had been planning for months. The very first day he saw sophie in the cafe he knew she was the girl he wanted to marry. So natruly he wanted the day to be perfect.

He smiled tp himself as he looked at the ring. It was a pure band of diamond, cost a fortune but it was for her, his soybean. One in a kind just like her

Sophie came rushing through the door of their apartment super excited. She was bouncing off the walls. "Keefe, babe! I got it! I got the promotion!" Keefe strolled into the room. That's great he said pulling her in for a kiss. " Foster have I told you how much I love you?" He whispered in her ear " I love you more than my life, i want to be with you for the rest of my life and you only."

Sophie didnt even notice he was pulling her outside into the moon light under the stars.

"Sohie Foster, you are the sun to my moon, the yin to my yang" Keefe pulled the ring out and dropped to one knee. " Sophie will you give me the honor of being your husband? Marry me?"

"Yes." Sophie said tears rolling down her eyes " Yes, YES , YES!"

Everything was perfect

Until it wasn't

Sophie had passed away in her sleep that night

Everyone was devastated

Incoulding Keefe


	2. Expect the unexpected

**A/N**

**Thanks for reviewing, I am taking requests sorry these are so short. I may go back and add more but not right now . Enjoy**

it was just a normal day at Sophie's house. We were all working on our abilities, sophie, DeX, Keefe, binna, ling, tam, and me. As I was watching dex and linh goof around, I had a feeling that I had no idea what it was.

"Fitz" my girlfriend sophie said "do you want to do some congate traing?"

"Yeah sure" My eyes still watching ling spray DeX with water. Sophie followed my gaze towards them "they are a cute couple huh. Not as cute as us" she said leanig in for a kiss

"..yeah I guess they are.."

Later that day when I was laying in bed I couldn't get him out of my head. What was wrong with me? I had a girlfriend. But my mind kept betraying me. What was this?

"Fitz!" My annoying sister screeched in my ear. " why dont you love sophie anymore?"

My jaw dropped, how had she known. I had just figured out myself last night.

"Yeah I know, but I cant tell if its long or.. um..dex." She said the last bit blushing

Oh no both of us liked the same guy. This would cause so much drama.

"I dont care who you like but you cant keep leading sophie on. She really likes you." " I know binna i just dont want to hurt her feelings."

"Soph can we talk?"

"Yeah what do you need babe?"

" I cant keep lying to you." Shophie looked puzzled "lying to me?"

"Yeah.. I love..Dex not you I'm sorry for leading you on."I managed to choke out " Oh I know, its ok Fitz I love you for who you are,..now go get him."

"Thanks Sophie. See ya later!" I said rushing off to meet DeX and confess my love for him.

Well Santo that's how your father and I meet I told our 4 year old son.

Yep said DeX, my husband for years to come..


	3. Sorry

**Quick a/n**

**Sorry things are confusing and I'm buchering linhs name in chapter 2, still learning the ropes and where it seems like there is a time jump, there is. Sorry and thanks for reading**


	4. Revenge

Sorry i havent posted anything recently, just got a keybored fro my tab so now i can type more, this one has a twist. enjoy.

"keefe no, noooo" shopie shouted st the sky, laying over keefe's dead body. her face sudlny became very gloomy and dark. " you will pay for this...You will pay for this Fitz" sophie looked back at her boyfriend. she wept for hours and days. over time she bacame hostile and angry. she was powerful. She was changed...for the worse. Her Need for revenge overcame her. she was no longer sophie the savior of elnternia, she was Sophie the distoryer of souls.

later when sophie was in her lair. the old cave where she studyed with Dex, who she murdered years before in seek of information of fitz's whereabouts. she was looking at a ancient magic scroll anle to give the user any power they wished. sophie had use the scroll many times the only abilitiy she didnt have was keefe's. she couldnt bear it. she was overcome with anger and found the need to kill fitz right away. she turned to the map where iggy had eate off the coner and a small red dot to show fitz's whereabouts. she touched the dot and telliported to him, invisblity on.

" funny to see you here, ...shopie." her heart waas beeting at a speed of 80 beats per minute. she thought over what to say "long tome no see" she repiiled with a hint of anger in her voice. "get rid of the ivisiblity" fitz said " so i can see you" slowly sle puled the invlisblity off.

she was confused on the look on his face, it wasnt hate, it wasnt mistrust. it was..love.

shocked she yelled "i hate you whda tacked him. she held him up to the wall in a choke hold. she was going to do it "dont ...s-sop-sophie dont do ..it"

"WHY SHOUOLDNT I?! YOU KILLED HIM! you killed him." She screamed tears running down her face "why?" her voice quiet.

"soph i did it for you...he-he was going to kill you in your sleep i couldnt let that happen, you are my soulmate"

"huh..what?" she said droping fitz to the ground

"sophie i love you" he siad pulling her in "i love you"

"fitz" it was that moment that sophie relised ta she too loved him. it was never keefe it was fitz

" i love you too" sopie leaned in and they shared a magical kiss and sophie the savoir of enentirna was returned. they lived happliy ever after

Sorry it was so short im working on making them longer, thanks for reviews and suggestions. see ya next time - MarsCrafted


	5. Part 1, Star Crossed

**hello** like the 2 people that accualy follow this story. sorry its been so long, school recently started and sports so i have been very busy lately. hopefuly i will update more often. sorry i know these are realy short, im working on making them longer. thanks for reveiwing, **enjoy!**

"soopphiee! come on, we are going to be late for finals!"

"i know, i know you dont need to remind me fitz, biana wont let me leave yet, go ahead i'll meet you there!" i said as biana pulled my hair left and right. she procied to yank with a glare as i asked her if i could could judt go as i was. i took that as a no. while she was pulling my hair doing her magic i pondered who i would take to the dance friday...fitz, Keefe, or sigh...him.

i think i alredy knew the answer, him. the boy who made me smile. the boy eho was cold and hot, sweet and spicy, hard and soft. his eyes icy. i could get lost in his eyes. his hair as dark as the night sky with tips like the stars and moon. he made me feel safe..loved.

it could never be that way though he had Biana, which i could never tell her. he was her boyfriend. it just wasnt possible. so i had to amire from afar. mabye in a millon years he could be with me. i mean elves did live that long.. so it was a possiblity.

"soph lets go you look amazing!"

yeah thanks biana i replied with a hint of saddness in my voice. biana could be so clueless. linah understood, she loved him too just difrently. Mabye one day...


End file.
